


Justin Bieber and the Easter Bunny

by Naiiankat



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naiiankat/pseuds/Naiiankat
Summary: Taking a break from being a Easter Bunny has its perks





	Justin Bieber and the Easter Bunny

Dexter sighs, putting down the child after the photographer signals for break time. Being the Easter Bunny for rich folks is always tiring especially dealing with uncooperative babies and toddlers but the pay is good ish and he definitely needs a break. He gets up and waves to the crowd as he walks towards the back of the building to get a breath of fresh air. He gets outside and takes off his bunny helmet and sets it down on his side. Dexter was not a looker by any means. He is tall standing at 6’1 and reedy with a mop of black hair and kind brown eyes.

“Yo!” a mysterious voice calls out.

Dexter startles and looks up to see Justin Bieber, dressed in a black wide brim hat and a long trench coat with neon yellow high top shoes. 

“You look sexy in that rabbit suit yanno. Mighty sexy, mind if suck your dick?” Bieber stated bluntly

Dexter was dumbfounded, first of all its Justin fucking Bieber in front of him and two, he is a virgin none of the girls were interested in nerd. 

“y ye yeah sure I guess” stammered Dexter

Smirking, Justin kneels down as Dexter unzips a hidden crotch zipper meant to pee quick and his dick flops out. 

“Holy shit! How big are you?” gasps Justin as he grips Dexter’s flaccid 8.5 cock stroking it to a full 10 inches of flesh. Dexter was about to speak when Justin kitten licks the tip then swallowing down his cock. The tip of Dexter’s cock in in Justin gullet and gently hums to massage the cock. The scene is obscene as one person could potential see a pop megastar with his mouth on a cock from nerdy Easter Bunny in a back lot of the building during a break time. 

“Fuck this feels so good, I’m getting close” Dexter moans out

Bieber spat out Dexter’s cock obscenely, he wipes his mouth as he gets up to tell Dexter

“You need to fuck my hole” demands Justin 

He takes off his trench coat to reveal his naked body saved for nipple clamps and a bright neon yellow thong where the front is barely covering his hard dick and shaved pubic area. He turns around to reveal a harness of the nipple clamps as he gets on his hands and knees and presents his pink pussy hole to Dexter. Hurriedly, Dexter hastily pulls the thong string to the side and guides his hard cock to Bieber’s hole and pushes in. Both groans loudly and Dexter’s eyes rolls back as he losing his virginity to a singer that parades his body in public. He could not believe it even as his hips pistons, smacking against Justin’s fat ass cheeks jiggling and reaches out to pull the nipple clamps harness making him squeal girlishly. Smacking noises and moans fill the air as Dexter looks on, his hands on Justin’s hips hard and seeing his cock making Justin’s hole red and abused pushes him to the edge as he cums in the popstar’s hole. Justin squeals louder, his hard dick squirting out watery cum onto the pavement. Dexter pulls out, cumming massive jets of white semen onto Justin’s sweaty back. Dexter hastily gets up and zips up because his break was over

“Uh thanks but I need to run, need to make money and all” states Dexter awkwardly as he leaves naked fucked out bieber on the pavement on back lot. He couldn’t believe he got to lose his virginity to Justin Bieber.


End file.
